Empty Air
by fallenstar80
Summary: Hermione is fated to be with one person. Will her judgement blind her to the right one?
1. Chapter 1

Normal I own nothing in the Harry Potter realm. Please review if you enjoy it.

September 1979

He hissed with pain as he felt it wrap around his wrist. It was there. The words to lead him to her. The other half of his soul.

"I never thought I would see you again", it read.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. He had sold his soul to the Dark Lord. He was never supposed to have a soulmate. Staring at his wrist in disbelief he howled in frustration. He was a servant of the Dark Lord, he had a job to do.

June 1995

Hermione hissed as her lower back seared with pain. She went to a mirror and lifted her shirt. On her lower back was written a single sentence, "I always hoped it would never be like". What was on her back? She ran to bookshelf and frantically scanned her books. Her eyes almost passed over one of her newer ones, "Courtship and Marriage Customs of the Wizarding World: Made Simple for Mudbloods". She rolled her eyes at the title, but it had been a must buy from her secret trip to Knockturn Alley

She flipped from page to page finding nothing. Her eyes laid on the words Soulmate and script. She gasped and tossed the book. This couldn't be. There was no way this was real. Hermione Granger had a soulmate, and it was her lifelong goal to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

September 2005

"Neville I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do."

Neville inhaled quickly to try to still the sob rising in his chest. "How did this happen?" he whispered.

"I have no idea," her shaky voice not calming her client. "He went to the door and calmly asked for the head of the prison. Harry scanned through his memories with a pensieve that proved he had no control over torturing your parents. It also showed he was not completely in his right mind during his year at Hogwarts."

"What about killing his father? He should be locked away for that?" he demanded.

She shrugged and blinked back tears, "Casualty of war is what has been passed around."

"How do we know his memories are not false?" he shot back. "How do we know that he isn't lying?"

"You can't falsify memories like his," Kingsley Shacklebolt interrupted."It was my call. I'm sorry Neville. Bellatrix led the torture. She is dead. Comfort yourself with that."

"I don't know what to say. I feel like a grave injustice has been done."

"Neville!" Hermione called as he stormed off. "Minister?"

Kingsley shrugged, "Not your call Miss Granger. What's done is done. Trust me when I say this. Barty Crouch Jr. waking up from the kiss of a Dementor is a phenomenon. I don't understand, but we have peace. I would like to keep it that way."

Hermione glared at him, "Crouch was a casualty of war?" she sneered.

He stared her straight in the eye, "Barty is being watched. He was claimed by his overjoyed house elf."

"But the murder of his father?" she stuttered.

"Unfortunately with the dynamics of that family, I can't comment. Some things are better off not investigated."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief as the minister apperated away. The minister basically told her to let it alone. The world had gone mad. She slowly walked to her favorite cafe. It was a new location. It was part bookstore, part cafe, and all entertainment. She enjoyed the open mic nights that were held once a month. She walked through the doors and greeted Padma. Padma and Susan Bones had gone in together to open the cafe. It was a two years after the war. They wanted to bring some cheer to the wizarding world.

She picked up a new arithmancy text and turned around a little too quickly. She tried to keep her balance and bumped into someone. She stumbled backwards and was quickly caught by a long lean arm. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Quite alright," he replied.

She looked up and locked eyes with none other than Barty Crouch Jr. "You," she hissed. "I never thought I would see you again. I never wanted to see you again."

He gasped as his wrist burned at her words, I always hoped it would never be like this," he shot back. "I could have lived the rest of my existence never seeing your know it all face again."

"Go to hell!" she snapped and apperated away.

He picked up the book she had dropped and stared at his wrist. The concealment charm kept the words a secret from others, but he knew they were always with him. He paid for the book she dropped and apparated home. He unconcealed his wrist and saw the words glowing. They went from a dull black to a brilliant red. He raked his fingers through his hair and howled in frustration. He was an idiot to not recognize the burning sooner. He had exchanged words with one individual. Hermione Granger was his soulmate.

Hermione tore through her bookcases looking for the stupid book. Where was it? What was the significance of her meeting with Barty Crouch Jr? She found the book under a pile of papers in her bedroom. She opened to the well worn page. There it was in print.

"Hermione? Hey are you ok?" Ginny Weasley called. "Susan said you got into a fight and left."

"What color is it?" she demanded.

"What color is what?" Ginny's confusion showing on her face.

"My back. What color is it?"

"Well it is still..holy shit you have a tattoo!"

"No you idiot," she snarled. "What color is the writing?"

"No need to be a bitch," Ginny snapped. "It is green. Are you happy?"

Hermione let out a long line of curses, "No Ginevera." she stated. "I am not happy."

The next morning Hermione was dragged to the Burrow for brunch. "Mum misses you," Ginny insisted. "Lavender says she is making your favorite bacon sandwich, so you better show up."

"I still can't believe Percy married her," Hermione giggled.

"Well after Ron eloped with Mandy she had to get into my family somehow."

"Oh I think Ron finding his ex in bed with his brother 3 days after they broke up might have something to do with it."

"My brother's are all virgins and my niece and nephews are all immaculate conception thank you very much Miss Granger," was Ginny's snippy response.

"Right!" Hermione giggled.

She figured that Crouch wanted nothing to do with her, and she the same with him. She might be soulmateless, but at least she didn't have to be stuck with him for a lifetime.

"Granger," Theodore Nott smirked. He kissed Ginny and gave Hermione a hug.

"Hey glad you could get away. I heard George is working you like a slave," Hermione returned the hug.

"I resemble that remark," George interrupted hugging Hermione and his sister. "Besides Theo has a great invention that is going to put him on the map."

Everyone was seated and began enjoying the brunch that Mandy, Mrs. Weasley, and Lavender provided.

"Shame Fleur couldn't get away," Harry commented to Bill.

"She is exhausted," he winked. "Little one is due in a month and she wants her rest."

Mrs. Weasley went to answer the knock that was heard.

"I tell you she isn't in," Mrs. Weasley snapped.

He rolled his eyes, "Look I know she's here," he leaned on the door frame. "Do you want me to get Kingsley, because I can and will."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hermione snapped.

"Looking for my other half," he ground out.

"Are you drunk?" she guessed.

"Wouldn't you be?" he asked. "I find out that I had half of my soul ripped from my body, that sent me into a coma. Then I find out that the stupid tattoo I have been ignoring for the last 26 years is linked to YOU! Of course I threw back a few bottles of Firewhisky. Damn house elf 'donated' the rest to some local bum to sober me up."

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Apparently the MOMENT you entered this world I was marked. I couldn't concentrate. I was supposed to lead that stupid raid. But I couldn't think. My soul was tied to a two year old. So Bella took over. She fucking put me under the imperius curse. On a good day I could torture without causing harm. I could get the answers I needed without affecting the mental state of my victims. But because of my soul being tied to you, I couldn't do my job. So things got out of hand."

"So this is all my fault?" she snapped.

"Of course not! It is Fate's fault. You were a child. I was a child. God!"

"Go home and sober up," she instructed.

"No," he walked into the Burrow. He turned and saw wands pointed at him. "Oh joy. Everyone is going to kill me. Again! Just let me sleep. For once everyone," he paused as sobriety and his mental exhaustion overtook him. "Just let me sleep."

He passed out on a couch and Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione. "What the hell was that?"

Silently Hermione turned and showed her lower back.

"Dear God," Bill muttered.

"I never thought I would ever see one of those again," Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"A soulmate mark," Mr. Weasley spoke up. "I have only seen one other pair of them."

"Who?"

"The Malfoy's," Theo replied. "Narcissa and Lucius keep them hidden." He looked at Hermione, "You have very old magic in your blood."


End file.
